Deep Lake
Deep Lake is an independent territory completely surrounded by Sirisia. It is the home of the Cerule, amphibious people who's civilization lies within Deep Lake. Not much is known about Deep Lake, as travel to even the shallowest Cerule city of Naumari is quite difficult (although there is an algae that grows deep down in the lake that allows anyone to temporarily breathe underwater). Geography Deep Lake is a somewhat large lake, but the main wonder is that it is insanely deep, hence the name. The lake is actually a saltwater lake due to large channels deep underground that lead to the ocean. within the lake are colorful coral blooms and bio-luminescent creatures and plants. The cerule cities are just as exotic and wondrous, with buildings that incorporate the raw natural resources around them. The lake is a treasure trove of rare and precious items and minerals only found there, so many countries want to create a good relationship with the Cerule in order to gain access to these riches. Cities Naumari Naumari is situated closer to the surface than the other Cerule cities, and is the only one that has been visited by outsiders. The city itself is situated in a cave on one of the walls of the lake, so it is not completely underwater. The cave walls are covered in glowing crystals and countless waterfalls stream from the walls and ceiling. It is considered the capital of Deep Lake and is where ruler of the territory resides. History Culture The Shenma The "Shenma" or "Grand Healer" is a Cerule with particularly adept healing abilities. A Shenma is only born every few generations, and hold within the extremely powerful innate healing abilities. The Cerule An interesting people, the origins of the Cerule are unknown. They have inhabited the territory of Deep Lake for thousands of years, even before the advent of magic. They themselves are considered magical creatures and every Cerule has innate magical abilities. There are two classes of Cerule, the Ludra and the Binri, that are composed somewhat differently. While considered the same species, the Ludra and the Binri cannot interbreed. Though they are slightly genetically different, they work together in harmony. The Ludra The Ludra are usually considered more of the upper class in the terms of Cerule. They have an interesting physiology, as they have both gills and lungs, making them amphibious. They also have facile tongues that give them the capacity to learn human and elven languages. While adept at speaking the languages of the land, they are still Cerule and therefore can speak the cerulean dialects. The Ludra tend to be the traders and diplomats due to their ability to better interact with land based populations. The Binri The Binri are typically considered the working class in Cerule society. They tend to live in the cities that are deeper down in the lake and collect the precious resources at the lower depths. They have no lungs, and therefore cannot go on land. Living in the parts of the lake devoid of most light, they tend to have larger eyes and more alien features than the Ludra. Their tongues are not fit for speaking human and elven languages, so they only speak the strange dialects of the lake. The Binri are still a mysterious peoples to all except the Cerule, as the do not come into much contact with other nations. They are said to be more closely linked to the lake than the Ludra, and can command aquatic animals as well as employ potent magical techniques.